An Undeniable Desire
by naughtkendahl
Summary: Clare looked behind her and there was Eli Goldsworthy. A warm smile appeared on her lips. "Hey Eli." She said softly. She eyed his body, looking up and down at him. 'My gosh...He's hot.' She thought to herself. Rated M for sexual content. One-shot.


**A/N: Eclare. What am I doing? Ohyeah. Kristen. God damn. Fucking friends.**

**I don't own Degrassi or Eclare...If I did, well...;)**

* * *

Clare Edwards was a virgin. It seemed like she'd always be a virgin. Jake Martin had practically denied her when she had tried to have sex with the boy. Eli had denied her almost a year earlier before Jake, too. Was Clare ugly? Was she undesirable? She hoped that wasn't the answer to any of these questions. One day, Clare did want to lose her virginity. She had no idea who that was going to be with, but she wasn't going to think about that right now. She was only sixteen. She didn't need to lose it right now.

Clare was horny, though. There was no denying it. She knew it, and she thought that everyone else knew it, too.

She felt gross, trying to rub her thighs together to create fricton while she laid in bed at night. She felt strange touching herself. She couldn't do it. It wasn't a sin - that was for sure. She knew that everyone had these problems, but she just couldn't do it. She was too innocent to even try to slip her hand underneath her jeans.

Clare tossed and turned in her bed. She needed to feel some kind of pleasure. She knew there were other ways someone else could pleasure you besides sex, but she had no one. She was single, even though her and Eli agreed to talk after winter break. She needed to stop. She rubbed her thighs together even faster. _Go away._ She thought to herself. _Now. Please._

Did they go away? Hah. No. Clare closed her eyes and tried to think of other things. It was impossible. The thoughts stayed. She needed her release. She had done this a couple times before when the feelings got really bad - just like this.

Her hand moved from her side, slipping into her jeans. She started to gently storke herself through the fabric that was covering her pussy. She felt her breath hitch in her throat as she did this. "Oh God..." She whimpered softly to herself. She could feel how damp she was through her panties. Suddenly, she pushed them aside. She started to slowly circle her clit, moaning quietly in the process. _Don't wake up mom or Glen..._ She thought to herself as she started to circle even faster. Her mouth opened as she arched her back into her hand slightly. She kept her lips in an 'O' shape as she moved her finger faster, letting out soft moans here and there. She wondered how it would feel if someone else would touch her down there, since it already felt so pleasurable right now.

She could feel herself nearing her orgasm by now, since she was so turned on already. Her moans grew slightly louder, but not by much. She couldn't wake up her mom or Glen. It'd be so embarrassing. Her hips moved up mroe and more as she grew nearer to the high that hse needed. Her breathing was heavy. She inserted another finger, rubbing her clit much harder. She gripped the bedsheets with her other hand. She was imagining a person down there. A boy with shaggy black hair that always got into his face. He was short for his age, but so was Clare. When they stood next to each other, they looked like the definition of perfection. She imagined a tongue running around her walls as a more masculine hand was rubbing her clit. The fantasy made her moan loudly, probably too loud, but she was in too much pleasure to care. She craved her climax.

Suddenly, it hit her. A curl in her stomach made her cry out in delight. Her back moved forward much more. She moved her hips up and down as her orgasm filled her entire body. She felt like she was in heaven. She didn't understand why she didn't do this more often. She always felt happy when she hit her peak.

It slowly faded away after a couple seconds. She fell back to the bed, pretty much breathless. She couldn't catch her breath. "Oh God..Eli.." She mumbled softly to herself. She had wished it had been Eli pleasing her. She wished Eli was around. She needed to see him soon. After she caught her breath, she pulled her hand out of her pants and wiped them on the bed sheet. She rolled over on her side and sighed. She needed to see Eli.

* * *

Clare left her mom's car, waving at her as she walked into the school. She was ready to be back. A break was nice once and a while, but being stuck at home for two weeks was horid. She hadn't done anything interesting at all, and she needed to see Eli. She thought back to that one night in bed. She sighed to herself. That orgasm had felt so good...and now she wanted more once again. _Oh great._ Clare Edwards thought to herself. _Not again. Not during school. _

She made her way over to her locker, putting in the familiar combination. It flung it open, shoving her bag into her locker. A voice made her jump and lose all her thoughts.

"Edwards."

Clare looked behind her and there was Eli Goldsworthy. A warm smile appeared on her lips. "Hey Eli." She said softly. She eyed his body, looking up and down at him. _My gosh...He's hot._ She thought to herself. She shook her head at her thoughts, probably looking like a freak to Eli.

Eli's familiar smirk formed on his face. "I've missed you. So, we're supposed to talk?"

Clare nodded her head. "Yeah, um.." She blushed a bright red at what she was about to suggest. "Let's go talk...In a closet." She told him, looking up at him. She had to keep her eyes away from his jeans. _Clare Diane Edwards, get it together._ She told herself silently.

Eli gave the younger girl a strange look, but he decided not to question it. He had found it was just better to agree with the youngest Edwards girl. He nodded his head, following her over to the janitor's closet.

The closet was dusty and just all around dirty. There was a few dead flies hanging around on the floor. Clare didn't mind it, though. It was the perfect place to cure her craving. The perfect place to try and seduce Eli into skipping class and giving her what she wanted - right here and right now.

She leaned her lips right up to Eli's ear, which wasn't too hard considering she wasn't much shorter than him. She couldn't help but smirk to herself. "Elijah...I want you. Right now." She told him in a seductive whisper. Her hand cupped his shoulder, slowly making it's way down his arm and down to his upper thigh. Her fingers inched closer and closer to the place where Eli would want to be touched soon, if not right now.

Eli shivered at the sound of his ex-girlfriend's voice booming into his eardrum. "Clare...? He questioned, about to go on, but he was silenced by Clare's lips pressed up against his - hard. He kissed her back just as rough, wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her closer. He could always feel the throbbing in his pants just by her undeniable tone. He didn't know what had caused this, though. It was unlike Clare to be all into sex and stuff. He wasn't going to stop it, though. It had been almost a year since Clare had asked him if they could. He knew that she probably did want this by now, and Eli was willing to give it to her.

Their hips ground against each other's. Clothes were thrown to the floor. Soft moans left their lips and into the other's mouth. Hands roamed around bare skin. Their tongues danced together in a rhythmic pattern. Clare's hands tugged lightly at Eli's hair. The closet had just gotten a whole lot dirtier.

Eli's lips eventually found their way down to Clare's neck. He gently kissed the soft skin below him, a quiet moan exiting from the girl's lips. Eli started to suck at the skin, getting harder as time went on until a mark was finally left on Clare's pale skin. He pulled away to admire his work. The hickey was noticable. It was a nice look for Clare, though. He smirked.

His hands moved away from her waist and down her left leg. He slowly brought it in between her legs, starting to stroke her obviously wet pussy. A semi-loud cry left Clare's lips, her eyes clenching together tight. It was better than she had thought, having someone else pleasure her.

"Oh...God..."

Eli chuckled at her moans. He pushed his finger gently inside of her, earning a gasp from the girl. He waited for her to adjust to his finger before starting to thrust it slowly in and out of her. He had to get her used to this first before he could actually take away her virginity.

The pain from Eli's finger was bareable, so Clare could let groans escape her mouth. Her head titled back, hitting the hard wall behind her. She didn't care. She just wanted to feel good. Her hips bucked up, trying to signal to the older boy that she wanted him to move faster.

Eli obeyed, starting to move his finger even faster. He inserted another one, moving the two of them together much faster than before. He leaned in and brought his lips to her earlobe, sucking on it for a second before pulling away and whispering, "Oh, Clare...You're so wet."

That made Clare moan much louder, and grow a lot wetter than before. "More..Eli." She groaned in desire

Eli figured that she was ready. He slowly and reluctantly pulled his fingers out of her. He grabbed her legs softly, slowly pulling them apart so his hard and erect member would have more room to enter her. He put the tip of his dick at her entrance, looking up at Clare.

Clare felt Eli stop, the tip of him just there. She opened her eyes and looked into his. "I'm ready." She admitted weakly. With that, she felt something huge push inside of her. She let out a soft groan, mostly in pain at first. Wasn't this supposed to feel good? Maybe she had to wait a little bit. maybe there was some certain spot he was supposed to hit.

Eli brought his member out and thrusted himself back inside of her, causing another groan from Clare. He knew it wasn't of full pleasure. He knew that the first time always hurt for virgins. He pushed himself even deeper, cuasing louder groans of pain to errupt from Clare's lips.

Suddenly, he hit it. He hit her hymen. He broke the wall that claimed her virginity down. Once he felt himself hit it, he stopped thrusting. Clare was going to be in pain for a few seconds now, but she was so tight. It was quite a turn on to him considering he hadn't had sex for some time now. Not since Julia...

Clare gasped loudly, taking in a deep breath. He had hit something, alright. It hadn't caused any pleasure, though. The complete opposite. Slowly, the pain faded away. Clare nodded her head to let Eli know that he could continue. She was no longer a virgin. It felt strange knowing that she was no longer an innocent.

Eli slowly brought himself back out and thrusted himself back inside of her. Moaning. Groaning. Whimpers of needing more. All the pain was gone for Clare and now she could finally enjoy this, as well as Eli.

As Eli kept thrusting, he could feel himself growing closer to his peak. He groaned much louder at this point. "Oh fuck." He moaned in pleasure. He had to try and bring Clare to her high, as well. He pushed himself deeper inside of her, trying to find her G Spot. Suddenly, he hit it. A loud cry left Clare's mouth as he did. He kept hitting it over and over again, hopefully being able to being her to the climax.

Clare couldn't explain what it felt like when Eli hit her G Spot; she didn't even know what it was called. It was amazing, though. She loved it when Eli hit that spot. She could feel that familiar curl growing inside of her stomach, the curl that happened when she neared that time when all of her desires went away. "Oh God..Eli..I'm going to.." She moaned in bliss. She didn't know what it was called, so she had to stop herself. She was about to orgasm, anyway. Her walls clenched hard around Eli's member, which made him cum hard inside of her. Clare felt it, too. It made her cum right along with him.

Their moans were together. They moved their hips together. Everything was together as they both hit their peak.

Once their orgasms had vanished, Clare fell back against the wall and Eli fell on top of her. They were both breahting heavily. Clare's first time had been pretty much perfect. As long as it had been Eli. She was glad that she had saved herself for Eli. If she had given her virginity to Jake, things could've been totally different right now. She wouldn't be in this situation. She wouldn't be here in the janitor's closet with Elijah Goldsworthy.

* * *

**A/N: I finished it! Wow. I don't even ship Eclare that hard! Well, review please. I didn't think it was terrible!**


End file.
